Promises
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: On his birthday, Akutsu wakes up very pleasantly. In the end, though, it just might be Dan who is the happiest one. A birthday fic for Akutsu. Shounen ai AkuDan.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Written for Akutsu's birthday. This is the cut version -- for the full, NC-17 version with smut, check my journal. You'll find it through the "homepage" link on my profile page.

* * *

Promises

"Jin-san." Akutsu groaned. No way in Hell was he going to get up yet.

"Jiii-in-saa-an.." How stubborn was the brat going to be today? He was not getting up, period. Raising an arm over his eyes, Akutsu mumbled something very rude.

Suddenly there were lips on his own, capturing him in a heated kiss that made his morning erection very, very happy. "Come on, Jin-san," Dan whispered into his ear. "Wake up and I promise to make it worth your while…"

Now, that was enough of an incentive to make Akutsu take the arm from his eyes and look at his teaser. Dan was on his hands and knees on the bed, looking down at Akutsu with an impish smile. He was also completely naked.

Akutsu smirked. Okay, this was good enough a reason for him to wake up. With a good-natured growl, he reached his arms around Dan's neck to draw him close for a kiss.

As they finally broke off the kiss, Dan smiled down at Akutsu. "Happy birthday, Jin-san," he purred, his hand sliding down Akutsu's chest. "I could have just let you sleep, but I figured you wouldn't mind waking up like this…" His fingers met a nipple, tweaking it slightly.

Akutsu smirked in a predatory way right before flipping their positions over. "Now, let me show just how little I mind it…"

Judging by Dan's happy laugh, he most definitely didn't protest.

* * *

Sated and cleaned, Akutsu now stretched on the bed, eyes half-closed. He wrapped an arm loosely around Dan's shoulders, drawing his lover close.

Dan looked like a cat who had broken into a cream factory, being quiet for a while. "Mmmm… Jin-san?" he finally asked with a lazy tone, fingers tracing idle patterns all over Akutsu's chest. As Akutsu grunted in acknowledging of the question, he continued, "If it were possible… would you marry me?"

A rare smile touched Akutsu's lips. "Idiot," he said softly, kissing Dan on the lips. "We're already as good as, aren't we?"

Dan giggled a bit. "So is that a yes?" he asked, eyes sparkling as he looked at Akutsu.

Akutsu chuckled at Dan's delighted smile. "If that was a proposal," he countered.

Dan's smile could have rivalled the Sun in brightness at that moment. "Well, I'm glad!" He bounced up to his feet with energy he should not have had so soon after sex in Akutsu's opinion, tugging at Akutsu's hand. "Now, come on, Jin-san. There's coffee in the kitchen, I doubt it's too cold for you to drink yet desu."

Akutsu raised an eyebrow even as he sat up on the bed, running a hand through his hair. "Are you implying I'm in need of my morning coffee?"

Dan smirked. "Not necessarily. Sex does tend to take the edge off your worst grumpiness. But I am under the impression that you quite enjoy your coffee desu…"

"Heh. Whatever, kid." Akutsu couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed as Dan started putting clothes on. Of course he hadn't expected his lover to stay naked all day, but… He had quite appreciated the view. Well, at least Dan wasn't putting on a shirt just yet… And the tight jeans did little to hide Dan's little arse and slender legs. Or how he walked in that special way he always did right after sex.

Akutsu pulled on his own jeans and followed his little lover into their kitchen. Dan was already pouring coffee into the largest cup they had in the house, setting it on the table for Akutsu. Then, as Akutsu had sat down, he happily brought the newspaper, spreading it on the table.

Akutsu took a sip of the coffee – it could have been a bit warmer, yes, but it was nowhere near cold yet – and eyed the headlines. Suddenly his eyes widened and he very nearly spat the coffee right out.

"What is it now, Jin-san?" Dan almost purred as he leant down on the opposite side of the table, eyeing him teasingly. "Is something wrong?"

Akutsu didn't answer. He couldn't. His eyes were glued on the largest headline of the day.

JAPAN LEGALIZES GAY MARRIAGES.

"It was indeed a proposal," Dan said, sounding all too satisfied with himself. "And you did say yes."

Akutsu looked up from the newspaper at Dan, at the messed-up blue hair and bright smile and sparkling brown eyes and Dan Dan Dan, and wondered whether he'd just been tricked or given the greatest birthday gift ever.


End file.
